Beelzebu (Between Angels and Demons)
Beelzebu is the second youngest of the Prince of Hell. History Early Life Beelzebu was one of the millions of angels created by God before the creation of man to protect his work. When God created man and commanded his angels to kneel before him and love him above all works, Beelzebub was one of the thousands of angels to resent his father's command, but eventually he did. However, after seeing Helel refuse, leaving, and planning a rebellion, Beelzebu decided to join him. During the rebellion, Beelzebu fought and killed many of his brothers, later admitting that he had a taste for killing because it was fun. Following the defeat of the rebellion, Beelzebu was one of the angels to fall and preserve his grace, though losing his wings and with weakened powers. When Lucifer began the angel experiments, Beelzebu went through the experiments and became the sixth Prince of Hell. Personality Bellzebu, like most of his brothers, did not take part in the liberation of Lucifer from his cage, nor did he play an active role in Apocalypse. Only after the appearance of the last Hell Knight, Abaddon, Beelzebub decided to take action and, with her help, started a war to take control of Hell. Beelzebu had a strong sense of self-preservation, always thinking well before acting. When faced with a situation in which he is not the strongest, Beelzebu prefers to flee rather than face danger. He also showed respect for strength and courage even in humans. On the other hand, he has no regard for demons, even those who help him, killing them without any mercy for any failure. Physical Appearance Powers and abilities *'Demonic Possession': Like any demon, Beelzebu must possess a human body to manifest on Earth. As he is no longer an angel, Beelzebu no longer needs a person's consent to possess a vessel. *'Immortality': Beelzebu was thousands, if not millions, of years old when he was killed. *'Super Strength': Beelzebu has a much higher strength level than humans, monsters, and low-ranking angels. *'Telekinesis': Beelzebu can easily move objects at once without looking at them. *'Pyrokinesis (Hellfire)': Beelzebub have a certain level of control over the very powerful fire of hell. *'Super Resistance': Like any demon, Beelzebu does not need water, food or oxygen to survive. *'Teleport': Beelzebu can travel instantly from place to place without taking up intermediate space as long as the location has not been protected. *'Weather Manipulation': The mere presence of Beelzebu was capable of the sudden arrival of a storm in a city. *'Immunity': Beelzebu was immune to various weaknesses that affect other demons, such as holy water, holy soil, and salt. In addition, even trapped in a Devil Trap, he can still use his powers, though weakened. *'Electromagnetic interference': Beelzebu's mere presence caused the lights of an entire neighborhood to explode. *'Memory Manipulation': Beelzebu can erase any memory of a person just by tapping on it. *'Super Senses': Beelzebu is able to smell "angels" and other supernatural creatures. *'Biokinesis': Beelzebu can physically injure humans by altering their biological energy, as he did with Claire Novak, until Dean killed him. *'Reality Warping (by deals)': Beelzebu can alter the world around him in the context of a demonic deal. **'Healing (by deal)': Beelzebu can restore people's overall health, although they must make a deal to do so. **'Resurrection (by deal)': Beelzebu can resurrect humans, although he must make a deal. *'Thermokinesis': Beelzebu can heat objects to temperatures so high that they can cause serious injury. *'Vocal Mimicry': Beelzebu was able to mimic human and non-human voices except angelic ones. *'Clairsentience': Beelzebu was able to sense the presence of a nephilim even though he was on the other side of the country. *'Smiting': Beelzebu was able to kill a demon just by shaking his hand. Weaknesses Banishing, Harming, Misleading, and Trapping *'Devil Trap': Although a devil trap could trap Beelzebu, it did not prevent him from using his powers, but made them weaker. *'Hellfire': Hellfire is capable of harming, or even killing, Beelzebu. *'Weak Vessels': While in a vessel that is not strong enough, Beelzebu could not use all his power as it would cause deterioration in the body. Destroying *'Archangels': Any Archangel can destroy the Beelzebu. *'High Level Cambion': A high level cambion, that is, son of a powerful demon, could kill Beelzebu, as it turns out that he fears the power of Jesse Turner. *'Special Children': Azazel's special children had enough power to kill Beelzebu. *'High Level Nephilim': A nephilim son of a powerful seraph or an archangel can kill a Beelzebu without difficulty. Category:Princes of Hell (Between Angels and Demons)